Rimba's Island (Jomaribryan's version)
Rimba's Island was a preschool children's television series featuring costumed characters living in a rain forest. It aired on Fox Kids as part of The Fox Cubhouse from in 1994-1996. In 2016, a reboot series is aired on Kids' CBC in Canada and produced by DHX Media. Co-Executive Producer Janice Sonski believed the series to be the first series where all episodes were reviewed and approved of by the National Education Association and the National Parent-Teacher Association. Cast * Rimba (Body: Sissy / Voice: Suzane Suter) * Bakari (Body: Lena Armstrong / Voice: Jesse Corti) * Ilana (Body: Cheryl Yamaguchi / Voice: Janna Levenstein) * Ookii (Body: Catherine Rahochik / Voice: Michael Lindsay) * Paquito (Body: Jessica Bautista / Voice: Rosslynn Taylor) * Pria (Body: J.T. Moye / Voice: Lasondra Zarif) * Savamba (Body: Maddie Jones / Voice: Caitlin Miller) Episodes Season 1 [1] # Small Packages # Nor a Borrower Be # To Share or Not to Share # Since You Went Away # A Messy Problem # Lions Can't Sing # It's the Difference That Counts # Tall Tales # The Big Win # Goodbye Dolly # Surprise Party # It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Island # How I Love Ya, My Dear 'Ol Sunny # 3-2-1 Blast Off! # Not Only One Way # Try, Try, Try Again # Cranky Days # To Be or Not to Be # Bakari's Low Five # What's Mine is Mine # 2-4-6-8...Who Do We Appreciate? # And the Winner Is... # The Bad Case of the Spookies # One Kid's Treasure # Rimba's Day # Oh Where, Oh Where? # Rave Faves # One for All and All for Me # Wrack and Robot # Sick of Being Sick # And the Leader Is # To Each His Own # Copy Cat # Add One Cup of Instructions # The Answer Is # The Tooth, the Whole Tooth and Nothing But The... # A Word to the Wise # A Special Gift # Agony of De-Feet # Beetlemania # Everything's Coming Up Roses # Queen for an Unbirthday # Any Old Time # Borrowing Time # Rhino Blows His Horn # Big Kids Do Cry # Speak for Yourself, Ookii # Talullah, the Invisible Cowgirl # Mirror, Mirror # Paquito's E.T. # Herman Forever # The Mystery of the Missing Bananaboard Season 2 # Meet a New Friend # The Caribbean Island # To Speak or Not Speak # Fly Like a Bird # How Big am I? # You Win or Lose # Move to the Beat # What's Faster, What's Slower? # It's the Consequence That Has # To Think or Not to Think # Dreaming Along # Healthy Day # Sing-Along at Rimba's Island Gallery RIPic.png RIPic2.png RIPic3.png Rimbapic.png RIPIC4.png RIPIC5.png Behind-the-Scenes of Rimba's Island.png RIPIC6.png RIPIC7.png Ilana, Bakari, Ookii, Pria and Paquito at Rimba's Island.png Rimba's Island Gang.png RIPIC8.png RIPIC9.png PIPIC10.png RIPIC11.png RIPIC12.png Rimba.png|Rimba Pria.png|Pria Ilana.png|Ilana Bakari.png|Bakari Ookii.png|Ookii Paquito.png|Paquito OMSAF RI.png|Paquito and Ookii from Rimba's Island with Old MacDonald, Celeste Cow, Lucinda Chicken and Alfred Pig from Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm Savamba the Flamingo.png|Savamba RIPIC13.png RIPIC14.png RIPIC15.png RIPIC16.png RIPIC18.png RIPIC17.png Videos References #SHOWS FOR YOUNGSTERS AND THEIR PARENTS TOO: Fox's 'Rimba's Island' is a place where the animals can talk to us #Rimba's Island 52 Episodes Category:DIC children's live-action series Category:Kids live-action television series Category:Kids live-action Category:Kids television series Category:Kids series Category:Fox Kids Shows